The Hunger Games: A Different Tribute
by Love Faith Embers
Summary: A young sixteen-year-old girl, with brown hair piled upon her head and blue-grey eyes, watched as Katniss Everdeen walked away from the Seam. Obviously, she was going hunting. Well, she wasn't going to tell anyone. The girl's name was Saralyn Greengrass, and she was an orphan. (Peeta M./ O.C., Katniss E./ Gale)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories, but I lost my muse for the others for now. Like I said, for now... but I am trying to get chapters out... Now, for this story, I already have the first five chapters written. Each part will be above the first chapter of each part (see below).

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Part 1: The Tributes

Chapter 1:

A young sixteen-year-old girl, with brown hair piled upon her head and blue-grey eyes, watched as Katniss Everdeen walked away from the Seam. Obviously, she was going hunting. Well, she wasn't going to tell anyone. The girl's name was Saralyn Greengrass, and she was an orphan. Saralyn walked into the Hob, to do any work so she could have food that day.

The Hob was filled with people bartering and making deals. Greasy Sae waved the young girl over. "Saralyn! How are you today? How many times has your name been in the reaping?"

"Hello, Sae," Saralyn replied, softly. "I'm fine, just nervous. My name is in there forty-six times."

"Well, if you wouldn't try to feed other little orphans," Sae laughed. "But I'm proud of your caring nature." She hugged the girl tightly, showing how scared she was.

At One o'clock, Saralyn found herself following other sixteen-year-old girls into the square. She signed in, and looked around as she walked. There he is! The guy she had a crush on. She mentally brushed his light brown hair from his eyes. She could never do something like that in person! She hadn't even told him that she liked him! Lost in thought, she jumped slightly when Effie Trinket began speaking. The girls around Saralyn gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Ladies first!" Effie walked over to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reached in, and pulled out a slip of paper. Smoothing it out, ignoring all of the held breaths, Effie read out the name.

Saralyn Greengrass.

* * *

A/N 2: I know this chapter is short. I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually was more awake to type this this morning than I thought.

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to: **ZambleTheZombie**, my first reviewer.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Pale-faced, Saralyn walked between the two groups of people. Peacekeepers led her to the stairs of the stage, where she shakily climbed. She closed her eyes, and took a calming breath, before opening her eyes and walking straight to a smiling Effie.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked. No one came forward. "Well, it's time to choose the boy Tribute!" She walked over to the glass ball that contained the boys' names. Walking back to the microphone, she read the name aloud. "Peeta Mellark."

Saralyn stood wide-eyed in shock as Peeta, visibly scared himself, walked up on stage.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked again. Again, no one comes forward.

Saralyn stared at Peeta as the Mayor gave another speech. Peeta had two older brothers! One was probably too old the volunteer, but what about the other one? Two tears slipped down Saralyn's face as she thought, 'One or both of us could be killed!'

Peeta and Saralyn shook hands when the Anthem finished playing.

* * *

A/N 2: I know this chapter is short. I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I actually was more awake to type this this morning than I thought.

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to: **one-who-loves-Sesshy**; my sister, my friend, and the one I'd sacrifice my dreams for. I love you, Boo! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Saralyn was led into an empty room. She looked at the furniture, before the door opened. It was Sae.

"Hey, baby girl!" Sae hugged Saralyn. "I have something for you." She let go of the girl to reach into her pocket. Greasy Sae pulled out a mocking-jay pin. "I gave one to Madge last year. When I found this on the street, I knew I had to give it to you."

"Thank you, Sae," Saralyn said, shakily. She felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so scared."

"I know, Saralyn, I know." Sae held her close after pinning the pin on the girl's dress.

"Could you please tell Katniss that if she or Primrose had been chosen, I would have volunteered and gone anyway?"

"Of course." Greasy Sae was then led away, and Saralyn was left alone.

Saralyn walked beside Peeta as they walked to the train. They both had dried tear tracks on their cheeks, and Saralyn tried to give him a smile, but it wobbled.

Peeta nodded to her in agreement. They were trying to make the best of a horrible situation.

The train was nice, and it looked way too large for a handful of people. It had a large dining car, where they would have lavish meals. Peeta and Saralyn each had their own chambers: a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom.

Saralyn wore a silky dress to Supper, and sat at the table silently. All throughout supper, Saralyn kept her eyes on her plate, her mouth shut, and she ate politely. After supper, they moved to a new compartment to watch the recap of the Reapings. Saralyn had to slap a hand to her mouth when a tiny twelve-year old girl from district eleven was chosen. Effie and Peeta jerked their heads around to look at her, and saw the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Saralyn ran to her room to cry for the little girl who looked so last upon the stage.

* * *

A/N 2: I know this chapter is short. I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I actually was more awake to type this this morning than I thought.

Chapter Dedication:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Saralyn woke up to knocking on her door. Effie was heard saying, "Up, up, up!" It's going to be a big, big, big day! **(1)**" Saralyn sat up and rubbed her eyes. Getting out of bed, she stripped off her nightgown and put on a blue shirt and black slacks. She piled her hair up on top of her head again, and left the room. She did remember to slide on some cute little sandals, and pin the mocking-jay pin to her shirt, at the last minute.

As Saralyn walked into the dining car, Effie hurried around with a cup of black coffee. Saralyn sat at the table, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She put some sugar and creme in her cup, and stirred. She didn't even notice Haymitch and Peeta staring at her until she drained the cup. She blinked. "Good Morning, Haymitch, Peeta." She fixed another cup of coffee, and sipped on it while she started eating.

"Good Morning," said the two males.

"So, what advice do you have for us?" Saralyn asked, after finishing her small meal.

"Stay alive," Haymitch said, laughing.

Saralyn scowled, which didn't even subtract from her natural beauty. Haymitch soon left, and then Saralyn and Peeta got their first look at the Capital.

The brightly-dressed people of the Capitol point at the train, and Peeta and Saralyn bravely try to wave and smile at the crowd.

"One of them may be rich, and wants to help us out," Peeta said.

"Yeah, maybe..." Saralyn stepped away from the window, and sat down in a chair.

* * *

A/N 2: This chapter is slightly longer... I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last of the five pre-written chapters. I'll try to write chapter six today, and type it tomorrow... no promises, though. The reason this wasn't updating the story a few days ago is because I was getting ready for yesterday. Yesterday, I turned 25! I'm officially a quarter of a century old... weird, huh? Lol. So, here's my gift to you... of a sort. :)

Chapter Dedication: ZambleTheZombie, the only person that cares enough to review! Thanks, Zam!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Saralyn winced as a woman with aqua hair, Venia, waxed her legs. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. "It always hurts the first time. You'll get used to it." Venia also gave Saralyn what she called a 'Bikini wax', which hurt too.

When the prep team finally left her alone, naked and embarrassed, Saralyn waited for her stylist. The door opened and a man walked in. He looked just as normal as she did.

"Hello, Saralyn. My name is Cinna. I'm your stylist for the games," he said with a small smile.

"Hello, Cinna," Saralyn replied.

Cinna smiled, had her put on her robe, and led her to a sitting room. "Saralyn, my partner, Portia, is Peeta's stylist. We were thinking about complementary costumes. You're not afraid of fire, are you?"

After a few hours, Saralyn found herself in a black leotard, that showed off her long legs, with a small tuft of black fabric right above her butt. Cinna had fashioned her hair into an intricate design- showing how long her hair was (Think long braids piled on top of her head, and hanging down to flow in front of her shoulders), and gave her knee-high leather boots to wear.

Peeta and his stylist showed up, and he was dressed in a black body suit with a very small cape. He looked nice, and he seemed to be in shock at her outfit.

Peeta and Saralyn were taken down to the bottom level of the Remake Center. They were directed into their chariot, and Saralyn looked at the coal black horses hooked up to it.

The music started to play, and the first of the chariots started to move When it was almost time for District 12 to go, Cinna came over with a lighted torch. He lit Peeta's cape and small crown that Saralyn hadn't noticed before. Then Cinna lit the little tuft of her outfit, and the little tiara holding back her hair. He smiled. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you! (1)"

Saralyn, with a bit of bravery, reached out to grab Peeta's hand. Then she realized that he had reached for her at the same time. They rolled into view, and they heard gasps. Looking at the big screen, Saralyn saw how the flames looked with their outfits. She also noticed how otherworldly the two looked. Remembering Cinna's words, Saralyn looked at the crowds and smiled beautifully. "Don't forget to smile, Peeta," she whispered to him.

He smiled shakily at her, before turning his smile to the crowds They both waved with their free hands. The twelve chariots rode into the City Circle. President Snow gave his Official Welcome to the tributes, and then the tributes disappeared into the Training Center.

Saralyn noticed dirty looks coming from a lot of tributes, but the little girl -Rue- smiled. Saralyn realized that she still held Peeta's hand, so she let go at once.

* * *

A/N 2: This chapter is longer than chapter 4. :) I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Looking back at the reviews for this story, I noticed that I have a guest reviewer!

Guest: I don't know who you are, but thank you for leaving a review! :D I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Dedication: Guest; I would put your name here, but I don't know it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 6:

In the training center, there was a tower just for tributes and their teams. In the elevator up, all you needed to do was to press the number of your district. Riding up to the twelfth floor, Saralyn looked around. "Peeta, what was going through your head when you were chosen?"

Peeta glanced at the beautiful girl beside him. He sighed...

~Flashback in Peeta's P.O.V.~

I watch Saralyn walk up on stage. She looks so scared, but she just takes a deep breath and continues. Looking around, I see Katniss Everdeen hugging her sister in relief. I smile, thinking of the girl I love.

"Peeta Mellark."

My smile drops fast, and I shakily walk up to the stage. _'Why me? If I go, I'll never be able to tell Katniss how I feel, and I'll die.'_ I stand on stage, and look longingly at Katniss.

"Shake hands."

I turn my blue eyes to Saralyn's watery blue-grey ones. We shake hands, and I feel how soft her hand is. _'She's pretty. I wonder how she'll do in the games.'_

~End Flashback~

"I was thinking of Katniss," Peeta replied finally.

"Oh." Saralyn tried not to let that hurt her. "She did seem relieved that neither she nor Primrose was chosen."

Peeta nodded, thinking back. Supper was a quiet affair, and he wondered what Saralyn was thinking during the whole thing. After they finished eating, they were told they would begin training the next day. Peeta and Saralyn soon went to bed, hoping to get some sleep before all of the hard work coming up.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Oh, if you were wondering, the (1) you saw in earlier chapters means that the sentence or group of sentences with it were from 'The Hunger Games', the book. :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, the day before yesterday (which was the sixth), I had a horrible migraine and yesterday, I spent all day recovering from it. I was nauseaus for most of the night last night (unknown cause... probably food) and I'm running on only about 2 hours of sleep. I wrote most of this chapter yesterday evening, so it's not too terribly bad... I hope. :)

Guest: Thanks! :D I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Dedication:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 7:

As dawn broke, Peeta scrambled out of bed and into the shower. He pressed the button for a hot shower. The shower helped Peeta wake up, and soon he was dressed and walking out of his room. He nodded to Haymitch, and they both walked into the dining area where they saw Saralyn already drinking coffee and picking at some fruit. "Good morning, Saralyn," Peeta greeted politely.

Saralyn slowly lifted her head, and blinked at him. He could see that she was still half asleep. Saralyn blinked a few more times and said, "Hey, Peeta, Haymitch." Her voice had a slight husky-quality to it.

Haymitch nodded his head to her, and sat down to eat some stew. When he finished, he drank from a flask from his pocket. "Do you want me to coach you separately? I mean, do either of you have a secret skill that you don't want the other to know?"

"I don't," Peeta said.

"I'd rather you coach us together," said a much more awake Saralyn.

"What can you two do?"

Peeta shook his head. "Bake bread, but that doesn't count."

"I'm ok with darts and knives." Saralyn shrugged.

"Okay, for training I want you both to try to learn something new." Haymitch looked between the kids. "Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear **(1)**?"

Peeta and Saralyn looked at each other, then looked to Haymitch and nodded.

"Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

...

The first two days of training went by quickly. Saralyn and Peeta first went to the knot-tying area. Then they made their way to the camouflage area. Peeta was especially good at camouflage. Saralyn smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. On the third day, all of the tributes sat in an empty room waiting their turn to present their skills to the Gamemaker. One by one, starting with the boy from District 1, they all left and soon Peeta was called.

"Good luck, Peeta. I hope you get a good score." Saralyn looked at him worriedly.

"Thanks," Peeta told her. "Good luck to you as well, and I also hope you get a good score."

She nodded and waited her turn. Half an hour later, she finally heard her name. Walking into the gym, Saralyn looked around. The 'adults' were talking to each other, and looking somewhat bored. She huffed. They were supposed to pay attention to the tributes, not some dead pig! Her eyes narrowed, she hurriedly tied some red fabric to a few knives. Throwing them one by one, she hit the exact same spot in the middle of the bulls-eye of a target. She turned to the adults in the room. "I hope you like my skill, for all the notice you gave it," Saralyn said, sarcastically.

The adults turned to look at her, and Sinica (sp?) Crane saw the design of the knives and red fabric.

She saw his jaw drop. Saralyn smirked. "Thank you for your consideration **(1)**." She left.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**(1)** from 'The Hunger Games', the book. :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, most of the nausea is gone. It still comes and goes...

Guest: Were you talking about migraines? Yeah, I get those a lot. I have headaches like everyday, but they frequently turn into migraines. It sucks... Mom gets migrains too.

Zambie: Yeah, knives are pretty. Sometimes. :) Did you guess what design she made with the knives and fabric? The answer is in the next chapter... Lol.

Chapter Dedication:

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Dinner was a strained event. After Dinner, Saralyn sat next to Peeta to wait for the scores. Saralyn patted Peeta's hand in comfort. He smiled slightly at her. One by one, a tribute's face would appear on screen followed by a number. The picture of Rue flashed on screen, and then the number 7.

"She must have impressed them!" Saralyn exclaimed. Peeta's face appeared, with the number 8. "Great job, Peeta!"

"Thanks," Peeta replied shakily. He was shocked! An 8?!

On screen, Saralyn's face was shown. With her face, was the number 12! Saralyn fainted.

...

Saralyn woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. "Ugh!" She got up, and left her room. She walked into the dining area, and heard choking. She blearily looked up.

Peeta was staring at her. He looked like he was having trouble breathing.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly.

Effie squeaked. "My dear, you should really get dressed first."

Saralyn looked down. She was wearing a shirt that came down to mid-thigh. Saralyn blushed. "Coffee," she gasped.

Haymitch's smirk widened. He fixed her coffee how he remembered she took it, and then walked over to give it to her. "Here, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Haymitch." Saralyn took the coffee, and hurried back to her room. Once she finished her coffee, and was showered and dressed, Saralyn walked back into the dining area with her coffee cup in hand. She sat down, not looking at anyone, and ate.

* * *

A/N 2: I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

**(1)** Peeta and Rue's scores are from 'The Hunger Games', the book. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for being patient! I only get one or two reviews per chapter... :( Earlier in the story, last chapter to be exact, when Saralyn said, "Thanks for your consideration." (Just like Katniss did in the book), I just thought that Saralyn is the sassy type of person so it would seem like her to say that. :)

ChasingWolves: I'm glad you liked Peeta's reaction to Saralyn at the end of last chapter! :) I thought it would be cool, and very realistic, to add in. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Dedication: ChasingWolves!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I just get to play around with the characters. :) This is my version.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Caesar Flickerman spoke with the tributes, asking them questions about themselves. The boy from 11 walked silently off the stage. Caesar turned back to the audience. "Our next tribute is a fiery, and very passionate, young lady. Let's give it up for Saralyn Greengrass!"

Saralyn made her way towards Caesar. "Hello, Caesar," she greeted.

"My dear, hello!" Caesar gushed. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you!" Saralyn had on a short dress that flared at the hips. It was red, and had loose-flowing sleeves. She also had 2-inch stiletto red heels. Her hair hung down her back in loose waves to her knees. She knew Caesar wasn't the only one impressed with her looks.

Caesar led her to a chair, then he also sat down. "What's impressed you most since you arrived here?**(1)**"

Saralyn smiled. "All of the bright colors! I mean, that shade of blue looks amazing on you!"

"Why, thank you. Red is a perfect color for the girl on fire! Speaking of fire, you looked fantastic in the Opening Ceremonies."

"Cinna did a great job! He designed this dress too!"

Caesar smiled, "I'll get back to that in a minute. There are two things I want to ask you about: Your visitor at the Reaping, and what helped you get the first 12 in 70 years. What was the last thing you told your visitor, and why?"

"I told her to tell Katniss Everdeen that, if she or her sister Primrose had been chosen, I would have volunteered in their place. I couldn't let a family be broken up!" Saralyn nodded at the audience's agreement. "You see, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father and four older brothers died in the mine explosion that killed Mr. Everdeen."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my dear." Caesar paused as members of the audience added their condolences. "What did you do to get a 12 yesterday?"

Saralyn blushed. "Well, let's just say I made a rose out of knives and fabric. It wasn't that amazing! I just like all of the different colors of fabric." She was silently hinting to the gamemakers.

"Well, the Gamemakers must have thought it was amazing. Now, back to your dress, before we get into trouble, are you wearing flames now?"

Saralyn winked at him. "Would you like to see?"

* * *

A/N 2: I'm writing each chapter like the book has them, the events' order I mean, and some chapters will be short while other chapters will be slightly longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D The end of this chapter is where I start to deviate from the book more than before.

**(1)** from 'The Hunger Games', the book. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry for not writing in forever! Real Life is super busy right now, what with my etsy shop being open; and my story notes were thrown away a few months ago by my mom and sister... so I either have to start over with my stories or throw them away too. :'( So sad right now. My Dracken Blood story was already being rewritten, but I now have to rewrite it completely (because of my papers being thrown away). Also, Il Dragon Master will have to be rewritten, it seems. :(**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Saralyn stood on the platform, looking at Peeta. 'I hope he got my message. I handed it to Portia to slip into his outfit.' She noticed Peeta looking at her, and then he pointed to the woods. Saralyn glanced at them, then back at Peeta, just in time for the start of the Games. She took off to the woods immediately, not looking back... so she didn't see him smile and nod before hurtling into the fray for supplies. Saralyn rushed through the woods, listening to the fighting going on at the Cornucopia, and searched for a hiding spot. She found a tree that looked like it would hide someone the size of that Cato guy from District 2 in its branches, so she grabbed a few rocks and made her way to a different tree a little ways away. That was when she found a hole at the base of the second tree she chose. It had a bush covering the hole, but with a little maneuvering, she crawled through. The hole at the base of the tree was bigger than it looked, and she could sit in it (slightly hunched over) just fine.

Several hours later, the fighting stopped. She waited a few minutes more, and peeked out. No one. Not even by listening for someone else's breathing, did she discover anyone. Saralyn crawled out of the hole, with the rocks in her pockets just in case, and took off for the Cornucopia. There was a bag left, hidden under some empty crates and smashed food. Looking around, she crept over to the bag and gently pulled it out. Then she carefully looked inside, and saw several things that would help her: a sleeping bag; an empty canteen; a bag of dried fruit; and matches. She was surprised that there were matches, but she shrugged. She looked around for enemies again, but didn't see any. She did see a wrapped bag full of knives and lots of fabric. Instead of checking it out now, Saralyn grabbed the bundle, stuffed it in her bag, and hightailed it out of there. As she ran away from the area, a girl saw her and shot an arrow at her. The arrow struck her in the right thigh, making her scream in pain.

The other girl smirked, before Saralyn drew a knife and threw it into her chest. The girl fell to the ground, dead, with a look of shock on her face. Saralyn swallowed hard, and looked down at the arrow in her leg. She paled, and grabbed the bag with the knives. Using a knife, she chopped at the arrow head. She grit her teeth at the pain of the arrow moving, but found that cutting off the arrowhead was better than cutting the feathers off and pulling the entire arrow through her leg. Instead, she just had to pull the front of the arrow through the back of her leg. She looked around for anything that would ease the pain, but didn't find anything. She took a deep breath, and pulled swiftly. Letting out a scream of pain, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, Saralyn tried and succeeded in taking off her undershirt without taking off her outer shirt (or showing off her bra to any cameras nearby). She cut up the undershirt into long strips, and tied some of them around her thigh. "This ought to do until I get to a water source." A cannon blast signaled the other girl's death.

* * *

The Sponsors watched the young lady with interest. Some of them turned to look at Haymitch with calculating eyes... as he stared at his female tribute with shock and awe. Some of the Sponsors walked up to Haymitch, handing him some money for medicine or supplies. Some others actually gave him medicine they had.

* * *

Peeta was sitting a little ways from the Careers, and he looked at a piece of paper he found in his jacket.

Peeta,

I hope you get this, and it doesn't fall into the wrong hands.  
I wrote this out just in case the Gamemakers gave me cloth.  
Here's a list of what the colored cloth means, if you find some  
cloth attached to a knife in a tree:

Red = I'm hurt; danger!

Blue = Water is nearby

Green = These berries/nuts are good to eat  
(food will be in a small bag)

Purple = I'm hiding nearby!

Black = Poison!

Any mixture of these colors is a combination of the meanings.  
Please be safe, and use the marker attached to this note to write  
your initials on the fabric to leave the above messages for me.

Saralyn

Peeta nodded, and put the note away. The Careers gathered around, and discussed where to go next.

...

Saralyn made a small red bag out of fabric, and filled it with two of each colored fabric. Then she made a green bag and a black bag out of fabric, but she left these two empty. She ran into the woods, trying to find a stream or riverbed, but she heard noises as soon as she got in the cover of trees. Her eyes wide with panic, she tied a purple piece of fabric to the red bag, and tied that to a knife before stabbing the knife into the nearest tree. Then she ran to where her previous hiding spot was.

Voices came into range, and the group of Careers walked past. They ran out of the woods, and she heard them exclaim over the dead girl's body being lifted by the capital people. "Who killed her?" asked Cato.

A girl replied, "I don't know. Someone threw a knife into her heart. Dead instantly."

Peeta was a few feet from them, and he noticed the red bag. Then he saw the strip of purple cloth. 'Shit!' He thought. He grabbed the bag and strip of cloth. Looking inside the bag, he saw a blue strip of fabric and he quickly wrote "North. PM" on it, before tying it to the knife. Then he stuffed everything else into his pack, and met up with the Careers.

"Peeta, where were you?" asked a guy.

"I thought I heard another Tribute moving up in the trees. It was just a squirrel." Peeta looked at his feet.

Cato laughed. "Waiting to kill another?" He clapped Peeta on the back. They grabbed some more supplies, and holed up right there at the Cornucopia.


End file.
